


Trapped

by magicdrusilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki' s Hands, Loki' s Room, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Loki smutness for you! Hope you like this one...I really enjoy writing it;-)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

You feel a soft touch on your arm. Slowly you open your eyes, waiting for them to accustom to the blazing light that flushes the room from the outside. You still feel tired because you had nearly worked the whole night through.  
The coronation of Thor Odinson is close at hand and the whole of Asgard is in an exceptional state.  
Nel, the girl that just woke you, is also a maid like you and she looks sick like a dog, as you raise from your bed and ask:  
“By the Gods you look bad, what happened?”  
“Don´t know, something is wrong with me, I had to vomit and I have a bad headache.” She answers your question with a low voice.  
“You should go to the infirmary.” You recommend...  
She nods and replies: “Yes, I wanna go and since Thor is still in Vannaheim I need to ask if you can do my service today? Please you are the only one I can ask...” She blinks and tries to smile.  
“Sure Nel, I can do it for you and you go and see the healer!” She hugs you and leaves the room.  
You stand up, make your bed and wash yourself with the little basin in the corner. Then you put on your maid uniform, an ankle-length fawn cloth that is held together with a golden cord around your waist, which is the only thing that discerns you from the other maids as you are Thor’s personal attendant.

****

You knock at the big golden door. There is no response so you balance the basket with fresh fruits- your last one for today- in one hand while you press the handle with the other. Why do these door need to be so heavy you ask yourself as you push it open with your whole body and close it behind you in the same way.  
You don´t know whose room this is, normally that is not the section of the palace you are tending to.  
Since you are nearly always at Thor’s side you have never seen the rooms of the Warriors Three, Lady Sif or his brother Loki. Against your small and sparse room this one is nearly as comfortable as Thor’s room. The walls are green and golden, a big dark green carpet lies on the floor in front of an even bigger bed that reminds you how tired you are, you hardly suppress a yawn that builds up inside your belly. You blink the tries of tiredness away and take a look around in the room.  
In one of the corners you can see a large writing desk, with reams of books on it. The room is dipped in tender candlelight. You put the basket with the fruits on the wooden table at the entrance and take a closer look at this desk.  
Never before have you seen so many books in one place whoever lives here seems to be a much studied person. Surly you know very well that it is disliked if servants are being too curious but you can´t help its way too interesting.  
A soft cold wisp of the evening wind makes your flesh creep so you cross your arms around your upper body to feel warmer and safer.  
You had always loved to read, you like the feeling of books in your hands and you enjoy escaping your normal life through exciting stories, but sadly it is very difficult to find them in Thor’s room.  
You walk past the room to the big desk, with caution you brush with your hands over the sites of the books awestruck, as you feel a soft trickle on your fingertips while you touch them. You have never felt such a sensation only by touching a simple page. You focus your eyes on them and discover that they are mainly about magic and how to open portals.  
While you are standing there reading that catching stuff you feel a cold wind on your naked shoulders...how can it be, you ask yourself, you know that there is no window behind you. In the blink of an eye the temper in the room changes. You nearly have the feeling the room was holding its breath, or is it you? Without thinking you rush back to the basket with fruits and pretend to do your work as ordered. You pick out the wrinkled fruits and put the fresh ones in the basket in front of you.  
But the pressure on your lungs is still there, you try to calm yourself down and slowly breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. At least it works a little bit, but all of a sudden you can´t move your body anymore, it´s like a heavy weight was lying on your shoulders to hold you in place.  
“It´s very rude to pry into others personal stuff, you know!?” The male voice coming from behind you sounds dark and dangerous.  
He is close, so close you can feel his breath on your neck, his breath feels strangely cold on your skin, which makes you shiver.  
You want to reply something, to say sorry for your misbehavior but your voice does not obey you.  
Whosoever stands behind you is strong in magic. Your hands are clutched around the edge of the table so hard that your knuckles become white, the energy that runs through your body is nearly too hard to bear and you are only a normal girl.  
“Forgiveness.” You cry out with your last breath and then the cage around your body gets lighter, it seems he noticed that he hurt you.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks harshly.  
You take a deep breath of air before answering his question.  
“Nel is sick and I´m here instead of her. I just wanted to change the fruits.”  
While you are searching for a way to get you out of this predicament you have the idea that maybe your service for Thor could help you out of this misery.  
“Please, forgive me my failure. I´m normally Thor´s attendant, I´m so sorry, I didn’t mean to....”  
“Hush.” He orders roughly and after a long creepy stillness you suddenly feel a hand on the side of your thigh.  
“Well well, Thor´s maid, how thoughtfull of him to send you to me....” As his fingertips find the entrance to your dress and slide down your leg, you hear him chuckle darkly.  
While you ask yourself who in the Nine Realms would be so outrageous to touch you like this while knowing that you are the personal maid of the soon-to-be King of Asgard your thoughts blast a name out loud: LOKI!  
“Loki?” You ask warily.  
But instead of an answer there is only dark laughter and his hand that glides between your legs, your eyes open wide as you feel his fingers wander down your mound of Venus, skillfully he follows your soft body curves.  
His fingertip finds your clit still covered with the thin cloth of your pants and begins to fondle it.  
“No!” You gasp still not believing what is happening in that moment. You try to move your hips away from his touch but he is faster.  
“No! Is such a hard word, dear! That´s why I don´t like it!” He whispers in your ear.  
Next he pushes the soft material of your undergarment aside and finds his way to your most sensitive skin. He touches you carefully and in the right way to get you wet. You hold your breath not quite knowing what to do.  
He slowly dips one of his fingertips inside your wetness, teases your mouth in the most arousing way and then continues his caress on your spot.  
Never before has a man touched you this way.  
“Please Loki, I don´t want....!” You stammer while trying to lie to HIM, trying to lie to the God of Mischief, you damn well know that your body speaks another language than your mouth. Still keeping your pelvis in movement to evade his caress.  
You hear him chuckle darkly again when one of his fingers slides into your wet folds as he pulls it slowly out which makes you hiss.  
“So you tell me you don´t like what I do!” You slightly nod your head. The next thing you see is his slender yet strong hand in your focus as he strokes with his finger still coated with your slick juice over your lower lip. You blink in surprise, not exactly knowing what he has in mind.  
“So...tell me again you don´t enjoy what I´m doing to you. See your lust all over my finger? The body never lies!” He groans and puts the finger inside your mouth, forcing you to taste your own lie.  
Now he has got you where he wanted you right from the beginning. Instinctively you open your thighs a bit more so he can continue his movement, which feels so damn good. His lips brush against your neck and he bites softly into your flesh, as a moan escapes your mouth. His hands are pure magic you can´t do anything against it what he does with you is way too amazing.  
So you simply stay there and enjoy his touch. You close your eyes and while you already feel your heartbeat between your legs and your tummy slowly begins to burn with pleasure. Until now you only knew this feeling form the nights alone in your bed when you touched yourself in fantasies about a man touching you like this.  
His steady rhythm seems to be hard and soft at the same time, you gasp in excitement as he brings you closer and closer to your peak.  
“Does he touch you like this?” the whispers closely into your ear.  
You can´t find an answer so you moan ecstatically and crush your butt against his pelvis to finally feel him. He thrusts himself hard against you so you can feel how aroused he already is, but then the repeats his question.  
You can already taste your orgasm, the steady movement of his fingertips gives you the thrill but you cannot find air to answers his question, your body is one big nerve shaking, whimpering for release.  
Again and again he dips into your wetness and caresses your swollen flesh.  
“Answer. My. Question!”, he commands, “Or I will immediately stop this!”  
“No! “ You cry out in despair. “No, he doesn´t!” You whimper while forcing yourself against his fingers that had slowed down their massage.  
“Please...don´t stop...” You beg him way too desperate as you feel the shame in all shades of red creep under your skin. And finally your inner muscles begin to clash and like a thunder the feeling rushes through your guts, as the wave of your orgasm takes you away.  
You feel your legs soften but Loki´s arm holds you in position.  
“Good girl.” He praises you like his little pet, from the corner of your eyes, you can see a golden shimmering, with one arm he mops the baskets with fruits from the table to give your upper body room as he presses you on the table so your backside has to come up.  
The wood feels cold onto your breasts and your nipples become hard again.  
He lifts up your dress and you feel his shaft pressing against your butt.  
He presses his leg between yours to find his way inside your still twitchy and desiring swollen flesh.  
Gasping he pushes into you and even if he only uses you to satisfy his needs you enjoy every single of his thrusts deep inside you. The way his member stretches you sends thrilling emotions through your body and you poke against him to show him how much you like what he does to you.  
Even if Thor tries to be polite in all matters he has apparently never seen a meaning in satisfying you...  
Every single stroke sends an awesome sensations trough your whole body, as he makes you shake violently of pure and rough lust under him.  
“Gods” You moan with the last bit of air that remained in your lungs and it earns you a raw chuckle...  
Loki pulls himself back agonizingly slowly so you can feel every hard inch of his length as an inhuman sound of lust escapes your throat, a pressure build up again that nearly melts your guts.  
In the moment he drags out of you once again you feel yourself cum so hard that a splash of your warm juice squirts out of you and runs down your inner thigh.  
He groans out loud and in the very next moment he pounds into you again as your walls cling firmly around his hardness, welcoming it with need, you can feel his own release come as he spills his cum into you.  
He sinks down onto your back to catch his breath again.  
You lie there in front of him on the table like a cattle on the shambles unable to move because your body is still shaken by the intensity of your peak.  
The room around you is filled with nothing but both of your heavy breathing, until he rises again and pulls himself out of you.  
While you remain in your position, still feeling ashamed and happy at the same time you think about how to confront Thor, now that you have found such pleasure with his brother Loki.  
Slowly you rise from the table and begin to flatten your messy hair and the dress readying yourself to face him.  
Even if you have never had doubt about it you are quite at ease to see Loki stand at the washbowl and clean himself as you turn around.  
His long subtle fingers stroke over his yet still erect length looking at you, smirking and his emerald eyes seem to reach right into your soul burning it to the ground.  
His gaze follows the fruits that lie scattered on the floor and without waiting you know what he wants you to do. So you kneel down and collect them into the basket.  
Again you see the golden shimmer and when you look up, Loki stands there dressed in his normal gown, examining you intensively as you still kneel on the floor with the basket in front of you. He smirks broadly then offers you a hand to help you up slowly you rise not daring to look at him.  
”You know what?”, a dark chuckle meets your ears as he continues without waiting for your response, ”I have to adjust my opinion, actually it is a lot of fun to pry into other peoples stuff.”  
Then he turns and walks away still tittering darkly.


End file.
